


Embrace

by Talan (soracia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-15
Updated: 2003-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Talan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeverse poetry, angst as usual, depression and crisis of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

I'm defeated, broken down  
I feel useless, worthless, but I don't care  
I've never been worth anything  
There's nothing left  
I'm empty, lost  
I can't feel anything  
I've run to you, and I'm standing here  
Not because I think you will help me  
Just that I have a memory  
Of you saying that I should  
You said come to me  
So I did, not expecting anything  
I don't care what happens anymore  
I stand here, weary  
Mostly because I was too tired to resist  
Do you want to torment me some more  
With promises of things that I can't see or feel?  
I have no hope left now  
And very little faith  
All I have is that you said, come  
I have to take you at your word  
Did you mean what you said?  
Does it matter now?  
Here because I have nowhere else to go  
And I wait for you to let me down  
Like everything and everyone else  
Then you wrap your arms around me  
Hold me close to you  
Shocked, wary, I hold my breath  
Not daring to move lest I shatter this illusion  
It feels so real, so right  
So warm, as if you really cared  
Not possible, I know  
That you, so bright  
See anything at all in me  
But a dirty broken tool  
I freeze, fighting the urge to run  
To tear away before I am pushed aside  
It hurts to stand here, pretending this is real  
Wanting it so much  
Needing this, needing you  
I hate it and I want to scream  
Run away...  
But somehow, it feels good...feels safe  
In spite of my fears and doubts  
Peace and hope seem to flow from you  
Reminding me that you've become  
Something I can't live without  
I should push you away  
Reject before I can be rejected  
But I...want this so much...  
I want it to be real, be true  
I just...want you to love me  
I know you said you do  
You said you'd never, never leave me  
Oh god, I want that to be true!  
All I have is your word  
Your promise  
Can I...trust you?


End file.
